Rank system
This page records the rank system of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The rank system serves as an in-game method of differentiating newer players from older ones. This allows players to tell apart beginners from veterans by looking at the symbols and numbers next to every player's name on the scoreboard. Rank up system In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, when any plants and zombies level up by completing objectives, the rank goes up by one. After any plant or zombie gets to level 10, the next time they level up they will be rewarded with 20,000 Coins on every rank above rank 10 instead of a sticker pack for that class. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, players will not have challenges for them to rank up. Instead, playing earns you XP to rank up, so ranks will depend more on one's skill. Max rank limit ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' *Initial release: 73 *Garden Variety DLC: 153 *Zomboss Down DLC : 233 *Legends of the Lawn DLC: 313 ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' *Initial release: 5091 *Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC: 5182 *Trials of Gnomus DLC: 5273 *Frontline Fighters DLC: 5455 Rank symbols ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Yellow *Rank 1: A chevron *Rank 2-4: Two chevrons *Rank 5-9: Two chevrons with a small rhombus at the bottom *Rank 10-14: A rhombus without the middle *Rank 15-19: A rhombus (yellow jewel from Bejeweled 3) *Rank 20-29: A rhombus with a cross Red *Rank 30-39: A square without the middle *Rank 40-49: A square (red jewel from Bejeweled 3) *Rank 50-59: A square separate in to two *Rank 60-69: A square separate in to three Purple *Rank 70-79: A triangle without the middle *Rank 80-89: A triangle (purple jewel from Bejeweled 3) *Rank 90-99: Two triangles next to each other *Rank 100-109: Three triangles make a triangle shape Orange *Rank 110-119: A hexagon without the middle *Rank 120-129: A hexagon (orange jewel from Bejeweled 3) *Rank 130-139: Two hexagons next to each other *Rank 140-149: Three hexagons make a triangle shape Green *Rank 150-159: A hexagon (green jewel from Bejeweled 3) *Rank 160-169: Two hexagons next to each other *Rank 170-179: Three hexagons make a triangle shape *Rank 180-189: Five hexagons make a pentagon shape White *Rank 190-199: A circle (white jewel from Bejeweled 3) *Rank 200-209: Two circles next to each other *Rank 210-219: Three circles make a triangle shape *Rank 220-229: Five circles make a pentagon shape Blue *Rank 230-239: A diamond (blue jewel from Bejeweled 3) *Rank 240-249: Two diamonds next to each other *Rank 250-259: Four diamonds make a four-point star with out the middle *Rank 260-269: Five diamonds make a five-point star without the middle Platinum *Rank 270-279: A four-point star without the middle *Rank 280-289: A four-point star *Rank 290-299: A five-point star without the middle *Rank 300-309: A five-point star *Rank 310-313: A five-point star covering another five-point star which is rotated by 180° ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' It is noted that once the player reaches after rank 100, the symbols repeat, but however, the background changes in the icon whether it's the texture, pattern, color, etc. furthermore, they are also the symbols from Garden Warfare while only partially of the symbols return. Rank 1-99: A lightish-blue background with slim stripes going in a diagonal direction. Prestige Level Endings: 1- Thick diagonal stripes 2- Thin diagonal stripes 3- Vertical zig-zags 4- Dotted lines 5- Checkered pattern 6- Overlapping diagonal stripes 7- Arrows 8- Rhombus pattern 9- Overlapping Circles 10- Swirly lines Rank 101-1099: Blue Background Rank 1101-2099: Green Background Rank 2101-3099: Purple Background Rank 3101-4099: Yellow Background Rank 4101-5099: Red Background Rank 5101-5199: Clearish-Tan Background Rank 5201-5299: Purple-Green Background Rank 5301-5399: White Background Rank 5401-5455: Blue-Light Blue Background Trivia *The idea of the rank symbols from rank 1 to 269 come from ''Bejeweled 3''. *The rank 100-109 icon resembles the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda series. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Game mechanics